suatu ketika pada penghujung 2015
by Uki the Great
Summary: Suatu hari ketika Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mendapati matahari terbit dari ufuk barat! #bejekbishie2015


**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**

 **Warning: topo,OOC, isu sensitif. Tolong jangan di-copas atau di-share ke tempat lain!**

 **suatu ketika pada penghujung 2015**

uki the great

...

Ciel Phantomhive itulah nama dari sosok bocah yang beranjak _gede_ yang kini masih bergulung di dalam seprai putih di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, ya ... tokoh utama kita.

Hei, bukannya dia malas, tapi buat apa punya pembantu banyak jika masih harus mengerjakannya sendiri? Ciel ini bangsawan! _Earl of the realm!_ Pakai baju, sikat gigi, maupun cuci muka wajib dilayani oleh pelayan. Kenapa? Karena aristokrat tidak pernah menggerakkan ujung jarinya sedikit pun!

Tapi ... ini sudah hampir jam setengah enam—jam kecil di atas perapian kamarnya menunjuknya demikian—dan Sebastian, _butler_ yang juga merangkap jabatan jadi _valet_ , belum kunjung datang membangunkannya. Terlalu pagi memang, tapi agenda bocah itu hari ini adalah pergi ke Sussex sesegera mungkin dengan kereta yang paling pagi. Ciel paling benci jika harus desak-desakkan di stasiun dengan masyarakat kelas tiga. Dan dia juga malas jika harus bertemu sesama bangsawan dan terpaksa melakukan percakapan basa-basi tentang cuaca pagi ini atau gosip terhangat.

"Haaaaah ..."

Terpaksa. Ciel harus cuci muka sendiri!

Sinar matahari menerobos dari sela-sela gorden. Pantas saja, kamar ini redup. Dengan malas-malasan dia menyibak gorden yang menutup kaca jendela kamar tidurnya.

" _What the hell is going on?!"_ teriaknya saat melihat matahari terbit dari barat di luar sana. Ulang: matahari terbit di sebelah barat.

"Aaaa ..." Ciel mengucek matanya.

MATAHARI.

"Aaaaa ..." Dia mengelap kaca jendela dengan ujung gorden.

TERBIT.

"Apa ini?" Dia kucek matanya sekali lagi.

DARI.

"Nyata?" Pemandangan yang tampak masih sama.

BARAT.

"Mimpikah aku?"

Tidak. Matahari terlihat di ufuk barat. Barat.

Ciel menampar dan mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit.

"Tidak ... tidak ..."

Meski hanya sempat mencicipi pendidikan di Weston sebentar saja, tapi Ciel tahu apa arti dari fenomena yang tampak di hadapannya ini.

Matahari terbit dari barat = Kiamat.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Siapa bilang hari kiamat terjadi pada tahun 2012 atau 2525? Keringat dingin langsung mengucur deras, membasahi pelipis, punggung dan telapak tangannya. Hari akhir dari alam semesta telah datang menghampiri, tapi Ciel belum cuci muka!

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia mengambil baju ganti, mencuci muka dan menuang pasta gigi di atas sikatnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bibinya, Francess Midford, jika tahu hari sepenting dan segenting ini tapi Ciel masih tampak berantakan?

Bakal habislah dia!

Tapi saat berjibaku membuka kancing-kancing bajunya, dia tersadar. Buat apa tampil rapi toh jika pada akhirnya dia juga akan menjadi butiran debu di antara gunung-gunung yang dijungkirbalikkan, meteor dan planet-planet yang saling bertabrakan, dan inti bumi yang menyembur bak geyser dari bawah tanah. Usaha yang sangat sia-sia. Tidak akan ada yang akan mengomentari penampilan atau menanyakan di penjahit mana dia memesan setelan pakaiannya ketika malaikat telah meniup sangkakala. Dia dan milyaran anak cucu Adam lainnya yang pernah hidup di muka bumi ini akan serentak membisu dan antri berbaris menuju timbangan amal di suatu padang yang maha luas. Yang paling penting saat ini adalah, _**Siapkah Ciel kembali pada Sang Maha Pencipta yang menguasai hari pembalasan?**_

"Oh Tuhanku ... oh Tuhanku ..."

Ciel mendadak tak berdaya. Kekuasaan atau hak khusus kebangsawanannya tak berarti lagi. Memori yang disimpan dalam otaknya dengan sadis menampilkan _cinematic record_ tanpa perlu bantuan sabit kematian para _shinigami_.

Teringat dia mana kala Ciel menyuap petugas bea cukai. Lima puluh pound agar benda antik bisa diselundupkan dalam kargonya.

Permainan kecil dengan laporan aset dan hutang. Saat Ciel memasukkan barang-barang dagangan kantor cabangnya yang ditutup sebagai retur, agar nilai pajak Funtom kecil di mata petugas pajak.

Menutup mata dan malah membekingi rumah opium Lau.

Praktek monopoli dan kartel yang dilakukan demi menjaga harga pasar supaya tetap tinggi.

Berburu untuk kesenangan semata. Lihatlah tropi kepala-kepala awetan hasil buruannya di ruang baca. Beruang, rusa, rubah, serigala, dan jangan lupa beberapa gading gajah.

Bagaimana dengan saat-saat dia menikmati uang negara?

Lawan-lawan bisnis yang dibinasakan kaki tangannya?

Tangisan orang-orang saat dengan rakusnya dia mengambil alih usaha orang lain? Terdengarkah di telinganya? Tidak.

Pengusiran besar-besaran suku asli yang mendiami areal yang dia beli lalu dia rusak juga tampak dalam catatan.

Mereka hanya secuil dari tumpukan lembaran hitam dosa yang dicatat malaikat atas nama Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel bersimbah keringat dingin melihat tak satu pun ingatan menunaikan kewajiban terhadap-Nya muncul dalam _cinematic record_. Kata 'lalai' dirasa terlalu manis saat dirinya dengan jelas berpaling dari-Nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan catatan perbuatan dosanya.

Air matanya tumpah. Terlambat.

Menit demi menit berlalu tetapi hari tak kunjung terang. Cahaya matahari makin meredup lama kelamaan semakin gelap.

Sudah dimulai. Hari di mana Sang Maha Kuasa benar-benar geram akan tindak-tanduk manusia.

"Tuhanku, tolong. Aku belum sanggup untuk bertemu muka dengan-Mu ..."

Kilat menyambar.

"Berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi, berilah aku waktu."

Ciel benar-benar menangis. Dia terduduk pasrah dan hanya bisa berdoa.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Beri aku kesempatan kedua ... aku berjanji tidak akan berpaling dari-Mu."

Lagi, kilat menyambar.

"Aku—"

"Tuan Muda?" Suara Sebastian terdengar samar-samar.

"Maafkan aku ..."

"Tuan Muda? Sedang apa?" tanya tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di depan mata.

"Sebastian? Kenapa kau di sini?" Ciel balik bertanya.

"Saya hendak membangunkan Anda. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda," Sebastian menutup semua tirai gorden kamar tidur majikannya. "saya terlalu lama membiarkan Anda tidur siang."

Tidur siang? Bukan kiamat mau datang?

Mendadak Ciel _kicep._ Dia ingat pergi tidur setelah makan siang. _Busted!_

"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan sambil duduk di lantai seperti itu?" _butler_ -nya bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apa? A-Akku tidak melakukan apa-apa k-kok!" Ciel gelagapan.

"Lalu mengapa Anda menangis?"

"I-Ini latihan akting! Iya ini latihan akting! Aku li-lihat selebaran _casting_ film terbaru!"

"..."

"Film terbaru! Sungguh!"

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa judulnya?"

"Ju-judulnya ... judulnya itu ... Ratapan Anak Tiri! A-Aku bermaksud untuk ikut audisinya, tentu saja setelah pulang dari Sussex!"

Entah kenapa senyuman Sebastian kali ini begitu lebar di mata Ciel. Apakah dia tahu kalau majikannya ini berbohong? Mungkin. "Hmmm ... seperti itu."

 **Selesai.**

Film Ratapan Anak Tiri beneran ada lho.

Emang paling enak jadiin Ciel bahan objekan cerita komedi ya... entry genre spiritual yang pertama, feel free to comment


End file.
